This invention relates to golf clubs, and more specifically to a golf putter having an improved design for improved putting accuracy.
It is an accepted fact that in the game of golf, putting of the ball, either on or off the green, requires a shorter more controllable stroke or swing than other golf shots. A shorter, more controlled swing helps to assure more accuracy and controlled contact with the ball, which in turn increases accuracy of the shot and decreases the likelihood of a mis-hit. It is also true that putting is one of the single most important aspects of the game, and that missed puts can add significantly to a player""s score. Therefore, improvements in a player""s putting game can be a significant part of lowering overall scores.
In view of the greater control of the club during the putting stroke, this invention reduces the size of the ball striking face of a putter to preferably about the diameter of a typical golf ball. The putter of the present invention also concentrates the center of mass of the clubhead on the cylindrical axis of the clubhead, centered on the ball striking face, thereby reducing the probability of mis-hitting the ball and resulting in improved directional control of ball travel.